Zaiaku's Christmas
by Lee
Summary: COAUTHORED BY GOMA-RYU! Zaiaku (made-up character) doesn't understand Christmas and Gohan's determined to help. R&R!


Author's Note: Sorry, fellow fanfic readers, about the lack of updates! School's been crazy and so has being in a lot of bands in school. Plus add a little homework and other stuff.you get the picture. But I've got a Christmas present for you guys! Along with my coauthor, Goma-Ryu (another fellow FF.Net author), we came up with a great story for all those who celebrate Christmas! It's about Son Gohan explaining to his half-brother, Zaiaku (see detailed explanation about him below) about the meaning of Christmas. We hope you enjoy this because we worked hard yesterday to RP it, so I could do the finishing touches today. Merry Christmas and enjoy our story!  
  
  
  
Zaiaku: A made-up character that I made up and named, but Goma-Ryu RPs. He is the older (by 5 years) full Saiyan, half-brother of Son Gohan. At first he comes to kill his half-Saiyan younger brother, but when he is forced to get to know Gohan, he learns to love him and eventually would give up his life for his half-brother. He comes from Vegeta-sei and doesn't know most of the Earth's customs or holidays (as we learn in this fanfic). So Gohan is there to help him along to understand his way of life and overcome the obstacles of everyday Earth life.  
  
Setting: Christmas Eve and Christmas day, a year after Goku died from his battle with Cell (meaning Gohan and Chi-Chi didn't have Goku for one Christmas already). Gohan's 12 and Zaiaku's 17. Sorry.Goten doesn't exist in this story.  
  
Symbols:  
  
""=talking  
  
=telepathy  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Goma-Ryu and I do not own DBZ or its characters, except for Zaiaku. We don't own Santa Claus either.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zaiaku's Christmas  
  
It was Christmas Eve Day, when Zaiaku walked into Gohan's room and found Gohan wrapping something up. Naturally curious as to what his half-brother was doing, Zaiaku spoke up, "Hey, Gohan. What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh hey, Zaiaku. I'm just wrapping Christmas presents," Gohan looked up and smiled at his older half-brother. Then he turned his attention back to the present.  
  
"What? What are Christmas presents?" Zaiaku asked, greatly confused.  
  
"Are you telling me that you don't know what Christmas is?" Gohan's head shot up and he stared at Zaiaku with wide eyes.  
  
"Not really," came Zaiaku's short, embarrassed reply.  
  
"Well, I better explain it to you since you'll be here for Christmas." Gohan told Zaiaku, thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay." Zaiaku agreed.  
  
"It's not going to be all right, but I'll tell you what I think Christmas means." Gohan warned Zaiaku before starting. Zaiaku nodded, indicating he was ready. "Okay. Christmas happens every year on December 25th. People buy presents for each other, but I really don't know why. Christmas is mostly about being with your family and each other's love."  
  
"We don't have that on Vegeta-sei," Zaiaku stated.  
  
"I guess not," Gohan affirmed.  
  
Zaiaku was curious to find out more. "Does Vegeta know about Christmas?"  
  
Gohan laughed at this. "He does now, because of Bulma!"  
  
Zaiaku laughed, too, imagining Bulma making the Prince of Vegeta-sei do stuff for Chrismas. "I wish I could see that! What about Piccolo? Does he know?"  
  
"I kinda dragged him into it, too," Gohan admitted.  
  
Hearing this, Zaiaku became sad. "I guess I'm the only one that doesn't know."  
  
Gohan immediately became concerned and came up with the perfect solution. "Zaiaku?" he hesitantly asked, because he was a little shy about what he wanted to ask.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you stay with us and celebrate Christmas? With Okaasan and me?"  
  
Zaiaku brightened up at this. "I would love to, but." Zaiaku, himself, became shy. ".I don't know what kind of gifts to give Chi-Chi or you."  
  
"You don't have to give us presents.just being here with us is enough." Gohan protested.  
  
"But seeing you wrap gifts and everything.I feel bad." Zaiaku insisted.  
  
"You don't have to.really." Gohan said quietly. Then he became sad.  
  
"Gohan?" Zaiaku asked, concern filling his voice. He didn't like to see his little brother upset or sad.  
  
"I wish Otousan were here though.it's hard for me to have Christmas ever since he died," Gohan admitted.  
  
"Look, you know he's happy. He said so himself. You still feel guilty about it?"  
  
"Yes.I know I shouldn't.but I do." Gohan whispered, on the verge of tears. He wouldn't let Zaiaku see, though.  
  
Seeing Gohan wanted to be alone, Zaiaku decided to leave. "Well, I'll leave you to your wrapping, okay?" Getting no response, Zaiaku got up and walked out the door. As Zaiaku was closing the door, he heard his brother's soft sobs, as Gohan finally broke down. Thinking awhile, Zaiaku came up with a great idea. "I got the perfect gift for you and Chi-Chi, Gohan," Zaiaku whispered to himself. With that, Zaiaku ran out the door and flew up to Kami's Lookout for Dende.  
  
When Dende saw Gohan's brother touch down on the Lookout, he smiled warmly and greeted his guest. "Hello, Zaiaku. What brings you up here?"  
  
"Hey, Dende. I have a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Zaiaku hesitated, unsure of how he should ask the question. "I know Goku said he didn't want to come back, but do you think he could come back for one day?"  
  
Dende considered, then said, "It depends on why."  
  
"Well, I found out what Christmas is today and Gohan started to talk about his dad. He wants to see him for Christmas," Zaiaku explained.  
  
"I bet Goku would come back if you told him that!"  
  
"Really? Okay!" Zaiaku sat down and closed his eyes. He concentrated then called out to his father. Dad?  
  
Zaiaku? Is that you? came a reply.  
  
Yes, it is, Dad.  
  
Hey! What's up? The voice was now happy.  
  
Nothing much. I do have a question to ask. Zaiaku boldly declared.  
  
Shoot.  
  
Will you come down for Christmas?  
  
Why? What's wrong? The voice was now filled with concern.  
  
Well, I was talking with Gohan and he really misses you. So does Chi-Chi. But Gohan really wants to see you. Zaiaku explained.  
  
I thought Gohan was over that.  
  
Not really, Dad. He still feels guilty. A part of him doesn't, but a part of him still does. And that part is taking over.  
  
I see.okay.I'll come back. Goku resolved.  
  
Thank you. But don't come home yet. I want it to be a Christmas present.  
  
Okay and you're welcome, son.  
  
Zaiaku finished talking to his dad, got up, and turned to Dende. "Hey, Dende, what is today?"  
  
"Today is December 24.Christmas Eve."  
  
"Okay. Dende, don't wish Dad back till tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Thank you once again." Zaiaku turned away and flew back down to the house and walked in. He walked to Gohan's room and found him still crying. "Gohan!"  
  
Gohan quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "Zaiaku?"  
  
"Hey, don't cry."  
  
"I'm not." Gohan denied.  
  
"Okay. If you say so. After you're done wrapping, help me make dinner. Chi-Chi's going to be late and she'd kill me if I burned anything."  
  
"Okay!" Gohan quickly brightened up and set to work.  
  
At this, Zaiaku could only smile. "You're fast."  
  
"I'm half-Saiyan," Gohan replied.  
  
"Well, while you are doing that, what do you want for dinner? I'll start making it."  
  
"Um.how about.fish?" Gohan suggested.  
  
"Fish it is then. Now hurry up."  
  
"Okay!" Gohan set back to work on wrapping his presents.  
  
Meanwhile, Zaiaku went outside and to the nearest pond to catch a fish. It was freezing, but he quickly caught a big fish for dinner. When he returned, Gohan was waiting. Surprised, Zaiaku exclaimed, "Done already?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Okay, then. Let's cook this fish!" Zaiaku and Gohan got the fish ready, and Zaiaku put it on the stove. When the fish was done, though, it was burnt and the stove had burnt marks on it. The best part was Chi-Chi had come home. She came in and at the sight of her kitchen and her sons, she screamed. "What in the world are you two doing?!"  
  
"Hi, Chi-Chi." Zaiaku nervously laughed. "We were.uh.Gohan, some help?"  
  
Gohan, too was nervously laughing, but when addressed, stopped. "Hi, Okaasan.we were.cooking?"  
  
"Cooking? I thought for a moment that you were burning my house down!"  
  
"Why do you think I asked Gohan?" Zaiaku muttered.  
  
"Oh well. It looks good. Go sit down and I'll finish up dinner."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," they both said and sat down at the table.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled at her sons and finished up the dinner. She placed it on the table. "Well, this is probably the wrong to say, but dig in."  
  
The boys nodded and dished out the food. Soon they were all happily eating.  
  
"Okaasan? I invited Zaiaku to spend Christmas with us. Is that okay?" Gohan asked, with pleading eyes.  
  
"Of course it is! That's great! I'm glad we can spend time with him. Well, dinner's done and it is late. I think it is time for you boys to go to bed."  
  
"Okay. Hey, Zaiaku. Will you sleep in my room tonight? I have more things about Christmas to explain."  
  
"Okay," Zaiaku took his brother's invitation and followed him to bed. Later, when they were laying down to sleep, Zaiaku sighed happily. "So this is what Christmas is.lights, Christmas trees.I can't believe Vegeta- sei never had Christmas."  
  
"I bet Vegeta-sei never had Santa Claus either." Gohan added.  
  
Zaiaku looked at his brother, confused. "Santa Claus? What is Santa Claus?"  
  
"Santa Claus is someone who brings presents to all the good boys and girls around the world. He comes at midnight tonight," Gohan explained.  
  
"Then I guess we better get to sleep, huh?"  
  
"Yeah.and I'm not sure if I believe this, but he know when we are sleeping and when we are awake." Gohan told Zaiaku, doubtfully.  
  
"Either way, you get presents. He sounds kinda cool," Zaiaku said.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, Zaiaku! Let's go to sleep!"  
  
Zaiaku nodded, closed his eyes, and went to sleep. He woke up at about midnight. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard noises coming from downstairs. He got up and looked at Gohan. The kid was asleep and the covers were thrown off. He walked over and covered him up. Then he walked out of the room and went to investigate downstairs. He walked down the stairs and saw someone. Not believing what he saw, Zaiaku called out, quietly, to the person. "Santa?"  
  
Santa Claus looked up and smiled. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Well, Son Zaiaku! Merry Christmas!"  
  
"So you are real.I guess. I never really heard about you till tonight," Zaiaku confessed.  
  
"Yes, but I know all about you.you've been bad, yet you've been good.especially to your little brother."  
  
"How have I been bad? From Vegeta-sei?" Zaiaku asked, curious.  
  
"Yes, but you've changed a lot, Zaiaku. You've gone from trying to kill your brother to loving him enough to die from him." Santa explained.  
  
"Who says Saiyans can change? Vegeta did, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know, but you've changed more than Vegeta." Santa stated.  
  
"How much more?" Zaiaku asked, confused.  
  
"That's a long story, my boy."  
  
"Well then, I better let you do what you always do." Zaiaku started up the stairs, but stopped midway. "Who are you.really?" Zaiaku asked, still not believing that he was talking to SANTA CLAUS.  
  
"Santa Claus.and Zaiaku? I know about your present to your family. It is a wonderful and heart-felt gift. Good-bye, Son Zaiaku. Merry Christmas and take good care of your brother!" With that, Santa went up the chimney and disappeared.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Zaiaku quietly said. He smiled to himself and went back to Gohan's room. He laid down to go back to sleep.  
  
But before he could drift off into a blissful sleep, a soft voice called out to him. "Hey, Zaiaku. Where were you?"  
  
It was Gohan. Startled to find his brother awake, Zaiaku asked, "Uh? Gohan? What are you doing up?"  
  
"I woke up when I realized you weren't here." Gohan answered.  
  
"I was downstairs," Zaiaku replied shortly, not wanting to go into details.  
  
"Oh.see you in the morning." Gohan mumbled, then fell back to sleep.  
  
"See you in the morning." Zaiaku closed his eyes once more and kept them closed till morning.  
  
The next morning, Zaiaku awoke to his brother jumping on his stomach and yelling, "Hey, Brother! Wake up!" Zaiaku turned onto his side and mumbled, "What? Morning already?"  
  
"Yeah! It's Christmas morning! C'mon! Let's go downstairs!" Gohan still cried.  
  
Giving up, Zaiaku sat up and muttered, "Okay, okay! We're going downstairs!" Gohan cheered and ran down the hall and down the stairs. Zaiaku passed by Chi-Chi's room and saw that she, too, was up. Seeing that, Zaiaku decided to also head downstairs.  
  
As he was, a voice called out to him. Zaiaku. It was Dende.  
  
Uh? Dende? What do you need?  
  
The wish has been made.  
  
Realizing what Dende was talking about, Zaiaku smiled. Thank you, Dende.  
  
You're very welcome. Merry Christmas, Zaiaku.  
  
Merry Christmas, Dende. By that time, Zaiaku had made it downstairs. He sat down in a chair and watched Gohan look at the presents. "Someone's been a good boy," Zaiaku noted.  
  
"Yeah." Gohan agreed. "Hey, Zaiaku, you got some, too."  
  
"And Chi-Chi, too. I think I can like Christmas."  
  
A while later, all the presents were opened. Except for one, Zaiaku knew. Pretending to be real casual, Zaiaku got up and said, "I think I left one gift outside. I'll be right back."  
  
Chi-Chi looked at Gohan with a confused look on her face. "Gohan, do you know what that was about?"  
  
Gohan shook his head, just as confused as she was. "No." he confessed.  
  
Once outside, Zaiaku looked around and whispered to something that was apparently out there. "Hey, Dad.you here?"  
  
Goku stepped out from where he was hiding and smiled. "Hai." he whispered back.  
  
"Thanks so much for this. I guess I never got to see you since you left."  
  
"You're very welcome, son. I'm proud of what you have become."  
  
"I can't believe all of this. I tried to kill my brother and now I would save him from anything. And now I see you, standing before me. You haven't changed, Dad."  
  
"And you've changed so much."  
  
"For the good. Now I guess it's time for the best Christmas Gohan and Chi- Chi will ever have." Zaiaku then grabbed Goku by the arm and walked him to the door. Acting as if he had a big package, he called out to his little half-brother, "Hey, Gohan! Will you help me open the door? My hands are full!"  
  
Looking up, confused as ever, Gohan replied, "Sure! Coming!"  
  
Zaiaku smiled at Goku as he waited for the boy to open the door. Gohan was going to get the surprise of his life!  
  
Sure enough, the boy did. Gohan opened the door and gasped at what he saw.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Gohan. I think you know who this is." Zaiaku broke the silence that had settled in.  
  
Goku stood before his young son with a huge goofy grin on his face. "Merry Christmas, son!" he warmly greeted.  
  
Not believing what he saw, Gohan hesitated. "O.Otousan? Is that really YOU?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Wondering what was going on, Chi-Chi came up behind Gohan. She gasped, too, at the newcomer. "G.Goku?"  
  
By then, Gohan's eyes were brimming with happy tears. "OTOUSAN!" he yelled, finally believing what stood before him. The happy little boy ran and jumped up to his lost father and when in his arms, hugged his father.  
  
To the side, Zaiaku was beaming. "I think I have this Christmas thing down."  
  
Speaking for his mother and himself, Gohan asked, "This was YOUR idea?"  
  
"Yup! You like it?"  
  
"Wow, thanks a lot, Brother!" Gohan leapt into his arms and hugged him, gratefully.  
  
"No problem, Gohan. This is my Christmas present to you and Chi-Chi," Zaiaku stated.  
  
"Well, this is the best present ever!" Gohan exclaimed. Chi-Chi nodded, while hugging Goku.  
  
"Hey! Don't forget to thank Dende, too. He helped," Zaiaku reminded the boy.  
  
"Thanks, Dende!" Gohan called up to the heavens.  
  
You're welcome, Gohan. Merry Christmas! replied the young Kami.  
  
"Hey. Why don't we go inside and eat?" Zaiaku suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Food!" Goku excitedly cried.  
  
"Same old Goku. I thought I would never hear those words again." Chi-Chi said and laughed. The others laughed, too. Chi-Chi and Goku headed inside, but Gohan and Zaiaku stayed behind.  
  
"So, do you understand Christmas now, Brother?"  
  
"Very much. I think I like it now," Zaiaku replied. He turned to go into the house.  
  
"Zaiaku?" Gohan's voice piped up behind him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What were you doing downstairs last night?"  
  
"Talking to Santa," Zaiaku simply said.  
  
Gohan's eyes went wide. "Wow! What'd he say?"  
  
"He said he knows I've been bad, but changed since I met you. He also said I changed more than Vegeta, but he wouldn't tell me how," Zaiaku pondered.  
  
"Love." Gohan said, quietly.  
  
"Uh? How do you know?" Zaiaku wondered.  
  
"You learned to love."  
  
"Thanks to you and your friends," Zaiaku smiled, gratefully.  
  
"Yeah.Merry Christmas, Zaiaku."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Gohan."  
  
Then Zaiaku put his arm around Gohan and they went into the house and joined Goku and Chi-Chi to finish off the wonderful Christmas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, Merry Christmas, everybody! This is Goma-Ryu's and my Christmas present to you! Enjoy your day and our story! Ja! 


End file.
